


Dragons in Minas Tirith

by robhasacoolcloud



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, aka two boys chase pidgeons, two valiant knights defend their city againts foul beats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robhasacoolcloud/pseuds/robhasacoolcloud
Summary: “Once belonged to a young boy if the city. A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies”- Faramir (The Return of the King Extended Edition)





	Dragons in Minas Tirith

Minas Tirith gleamed white under the afternoon sun. Though the times of her brightest glory had long passed, the White City was buzzing with activity. Merchants praised their wares on the marketplaces, lords and commoners hurried about, carrying out their businesses, and children chased each other through the streets.

A little above that, on a terrace of the citadel, two boys were sitting at a table, poring over big tomes of history. The older was about eleven years old, the younger maybe six, and both were dressed in fine clothes and both had raven-black hair. These boys were Boromir and Faramir, sons of Denethor, the steward of Gondor, and it was time for their afternoon lessons. As always, they were studying under the attentive eyes of their teacher Beleglin. At least, he usually was attentive. But today, the two brothers convinced him to take their studies outside, and the old man had trouble keeping his eyes open, as the warm sun and the chattering from the streets made him drowsy. And soon enough, his head fell onto his chest and he began snoring.

“Can we go now?”, whispered Faramir.

“Wait just a moment longer” Boromir stared at the old teacher. He waved his hands in front of Beleglin's eyes, and when that didn't wake him, declared the situation safe. “But be more careful than last time, we don't want him to wake up again!”

Faramir nodded excitedly. The two boys got up slowly and quietly and sneaked away. When they were at a safe distance, they broke into a run and sprinted down the busy streets until they reached a small square, where they stopped, panting.

“What now?”, asked Faramir, looking at his brother expectantly. Boromir looked around the square and spotted a few pigeons hopping around between the legs of the passersby. He pointed them out to his brother.

“See that? Those dragons are attacking our city! We need to fend them off!” And with a war cry the brothers rushed into battle.

They spent a while defending the square, chasing the dragons around and occasionally bumping into the pedestrians. Once, Boromir valiantly fought off a particularly dangerous dragon that was trying to land a counter attack on Faramir. As the last of the dragons fluttered away into one of the alleys, Boromir shouted: “Follow it! It will lead us to their nest so we can destroy them once and for all!” And so, the brothers plunged into the alleys.

The dragon put up a good chase, flying in circles, crossing the main road up to the citadel a few times and slowly leading them down to the lower levels of the city. In the alleys of the second or third level (they lost count), Faramir started to fall behind his older brother. Boromir rounded a corner, and when Faramir reached the same place, he was gone. Faramir ran into the same direction his brother had taken, trying to catch up, but Boromir was nowhere to be seen. What now? Faramir stopped. Maybe he could hear his brother? He strained his ears, but all he could hear was the faint buzz of the main street. He tried to backtrack, but he couldn't figure out where he had come from.

“Boromir?”, he shouted. No answer. “Boromir!”

Now Faramir was beginning to panic. All the houses looked identical, and they were so high, he couldn't even figure out where the citadel was, all he could see was white stone and blue sky. He wanted to ask for help, but the last time he had seen anyone seemed like hours ago. Of course, away from the main road there were many vacant houses, Faramir knew that, and they had apparently wandered into a part of the city where almost no one lived.

Not knowing what else to do, the boy picked a direction and walked, still calling for his brother, but only his echo answered. After what felt like hours to him, he sank down at the side of the alley. What if he didn't find Boromir again? What if he didn't get back home in time and got into trouble? What if he never found back home again? His eyes started to water. What if no one would find him in this maze? Faramir started crying as he now became certain that he would be forever lost and alone.

Suddenly, he heard someone shouting faintly. He froze, listening. There it was again, closer this time.

“Faramir! Faramir, where are you?”

“Boromir!”, he shouted back.

“Faramir?”

“I'm here!” He heard steps coming closer, and a moment later, Boromir appeared in the alley. Faramir scrambled up and tackled his brother in a tight hug.

“There you are!” Boromir said, patting his little brother's back.

“Never leave me again.” Faramir's voice was muffled against Boromir's tunic.

“I won't. I promise.”

Faramir squeezed a little tighter, then he looked up. “Are the dragons gone now?”

Boromir nodded. “We fought them off for good. I doubt they will dare to come back.”

“Does that mean we can go home?” Right as he said that, Faramir's stomach growled loudly, and just a moment later, Boromir's joined in.

“Great idea. Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride!”

And so, the brave knights returned home after an exiting adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading!! you can also find me on tumblr @robhasacoolcloud


End file.
